


Cutting Me Open Then Healing Me Fine

by 221BSunsetTowers



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Healing, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: He's so focused on rescuing his husband, Alec doesn't even realize he's been injured, let alone how badly he's been hurt. Magnus realizes when a bleeding poisoned Alec collapses in his arms.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826659
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Cutting Me Open Then Healing Me Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured", as requested by my dear friend siehn, for Bad Things Happen Bingo.
> 
> Title from Invisible String by Taylor Swift.

The sounds of shouting and weapons clashing from outside the locked door brought a smirk to Magnus’ lips. “I did tell you my dear Alexander wouldn’t be pleased,” Magnus said lightly, moving to the front of the magic-blocking force field he had been imprisoned in for the last hour.

The room’s door suddenly flew open, Alec’s foot still raised from a furious kick. As he sprinted into the room, instinctively pulling out an arrow and notching it into his bow, his eyes met Magnus’, and he sighed deeply in relief. “Magnus,” Alex breathed out, “are you okay?”

“Hello husband mine,” Magnus called back, eyes twinkling as he smiled at Alec. “I am absolutely fine dear, just ready to get out of here.”

“That can be arranged.” Gaze turning steely and cold, Alec adjusted his bow so the arrow was pointing dead-center of the guard’s throat. “Get him out of there, now.”

“Will do, no problem, I’m not getting paid enough for this,” the man babbled, quickly wiping off the spell written in charcoal on the stone floor. Magnus laughed, grinning at Alec.

“It appears your reputation precedes you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said proudly, as the walls of his prison vanished, immediately followed by Izzy and Jace running into the room. Knowing they would have no trouble controlling the terrified guard, Alec smoothly put his bow and arrow away as he ran to Magnus.

As soon as they reached each other, Alec threw his arms around Magnus, pulling him in tightly. Magnus echoed Alec’s movements, the two wrapped up in each other’s embrace, Alec burying his face in Magnus’ hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Alec asked, pulling back just enough to run his eyes over Magnus’ form, before stopping suddenly, gaze frozen on Magnus’ right hand. “You’re bleeding, Magnus, what happened?” Desperately clutching at Magnus’ hand, Alec tried to wipe the blood away, find the source.

“They never touched me,” Magnus answered, staring at the blood in confusion. “There’s no way they-“

And then his voice caught in his throat as Alec’s knees buckled, and he collapsed into Magnus’ arms.

“Alec!” Magnus frantically lowered Alec to the ground, hands skimming over his body, until he found the source. A dagger had rent through Alec’s shirt and skin on his left side, leaving behind deep gashes oozing blood tinged green and black.

“Magnus-“ Alec managed to choke out, before his back arched in pain and his body began seizing. Clutching Alec’s shaking body close to his own, Magnus sprang up, feeling Izzy and Jace at his back as his magic shot out to create a portal.

“Get through quickly, I’m going to need all my magic.” Magnus tried to sound confident but he knew his voice was trembling, and he could already feel tears streaming down his face. “And call Caterina the second we’re on the other side.”

His feet hit the floor of The Institute’s infirmary, and he slid Alec gently on to the nearest bed, fighting desperately to focus everything he had on the magic spinning out of his fingers and into the wound marring his husband’s body. He tried to take comfort from the stuttered rise and fall of Alec’s chest, though the irregular rhythm meant Alec was fighting for each breath.

And then Caterina was there, appearing on the other side of the hospital bed, and Magnus forced the word “Poisoned” from between his lips, forever grateful that was all Caterina required of him before she let her magic flow into Alec’s body, blending and bonding with Magnus’ magic.

Magnus never would be able to say just how long it took, all sense of time lost in his love’s closed eyes and shaking body and rasping breath, but finally, the poison was drained, and Alec’s chest rose and fell in that oh so familiar rhythm of sleep as the wound sealed and vanished.

It was only then Magnus let himself feel, sobs shaking every exhausted muscle in his body. He felt a pair of arms circle around him from behind, and he turned into them, sagging into Maryse’s embrace. “I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered, pressing his face into Maryse’s shoulder. “He was only there because of me. He didn’t even realize he was hurt, I didn’t notice fast enough, I-“ The words caught in Magnus’ throat, until all he could do was weep and hold onto Maryse for dear life.

“Shh, it’s not your fault,” Maryse murmured comfortingly, taking Magnus’ weight, rubbing one hand in soothing circles along his back. “You know no one could have stopped Alec from going after you, just like no one could have stopped you from getting him back here and saving his life.”

Kissing Magnus’ temple, Maryse let go just long enough to pull another chair over and settle Magnus into it, keeping a hold on his hand as she sat down in the chair next to his. Feeling arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, Magnus leaned back into Izzy, her head resting on top of his own, her hand on her mother’s arm. Jace, pacing off the effects of the parabatai bond sharing all of Alec’s pain, and his own fear over Alec’s fate, lightly touched each of the other three as he passed, a reassurance and a promise.

No one took their eyes off Alec, his cheeks already gaining some of their glow back as he slept peacefully. Magnus reached out with his free hand, interlacing his husband’s fingers with his own, bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin, “we’re all here waiting for you.”

***

When Alec opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of his husband with his hair askew and his makeup smeared, fast asleep with his head resting on the bed next to Alec’s arm. His mother, parabatai, and sister were immediately on the other side of the bed, gripping Alec’s hand, kissing his forehead, squeezing his shoulder. Their words of relief were heartfelt but whispered, and Maryse smiled softly at where Magnus slept. “He used so much magic,” she said quietly, “and he kept refusing to let himself rest.”

“He didn’t want to miss Sleeping Beauty waking up,” Jace teased, a grin stretching across his face as he looked down at Alec.

“We’ll be back in a little while,” Maryse said, smiling as she leaned down to kiss Alec’s forehead again. As the door closed behind them, Alec lifted his hand, carding his fingers gently through Magnus’ already-tousled locks. Magnus stirred, and as his mind registered what was finally happening, he bolted off his chair, his red-rimmed eyes meeting Alec’s fond gaze.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, his voice catching as the tears began again, and Alec was ready with open arms as Magnus threw himself at his husband, clinging into the embrace. “I thought-I wasn’t sure we could-how could you miss being hurt like that?”

“I was focused on getting to you,” Alec said, immediately reaching a hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek. “And you are not allowed to blame yourself for that. You’d do the same for me.”

Magnus sighed softly, nodding. “You are absolutely right darling, I would in a heartbeat.” Intertwining their fingers together, Magnus raised them to his lips. “How are you feeling? And please tell me the truth.”

“A little tired,” Alec admitted, resting his head back on the pillow. “A little achy. But I’m okay, Magnus, I promise. Thanks to you.”

“And Caterina,” Magnus added, and Alec’s eyes widened.

“You had to call her in too?” Alec’s free hand drifted to his side, where the wound had been. “It was that bad?”

“It was that bad,” Magnus confirmed softly, staring down at their clasped hands, running a finger along Alec’s wedding band. “I was so scared that…” He took a deep breath. “But you’re here. You’re okay.”

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.” Raising his hand from his side, Alec gently brushed at the tear tracks still evident on Magnus’ face. “I am here. I’m okay. And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled softly as he leaned over, meeting Alec for a kiss. “Now you should get some more rest. I want to get you home as soon as possible.”

“Home sounds perfect.” Matching Magnus’ smile, Alec patted the side of the bed. “I happen to know you need to rest too. And we both sleep better together.”

“Now if only I had enough magical energy to summon those golden sheets,” Magnus teased, as he carefully slid next to Alec and under the blanket, helping Alec rearrange the pillows for sleeping.

“All I need is you,” Alec mumbled, already drifting off to the feel of Magnus’ arms gently wrapping around him.

“I feel the same, love,” Magnus whispered with a smile, tucking his head into Alec’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I still have a few squares left for prompting on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card, come check me out at ciaimpala on tumblr!


End file.
